Instinctual
by FateBreaker7
Summary: A girl named Sara saves Bella from death one day then both of them are kidnapped by another vampire. Edward and his family can't find them so they're on their own. It only gets worse when the vampire bites Sara. Thing is, that's what she wanted.
1. Failing rail

What is the definition of weird? I should probably know, I've been around it enough and am probably one of its most loyal examples but oddly enough I never bothered to look it up in the dictionary. Today though was a prime example of weird, the bizarre nature of it almost overwhelming, even with my upstanding loyalty to the uncanny the occurrences were beginning to get to me. Alice merely called it strange, I called it freaky.

Right now was freaky as I randomly looked down and saw a white envelope with my name on the front, written in flowing script.

"See!" I exclaimed to Alice. "I'm telling you Alice something weird is going on."

"Right Bella," Alice sniggered, "because the cosmos has decided to pick on you today." She picked up the envelope and peered into it, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Come on Alice, my car breaking down but nothing's wrong with it, the sudden tennis ball sized hail, several random signs with my name on them throughout the city-Whoa."

Whoa was an understatement. Alice had tilted the envelope and out had tumbled a pile of jewel and diamonds.

"Isn't this a little extravagant even for Seattle?" I asked. That's where we were, in the middle of Seattle in the biggest mall I had ever seen shopping once again for the wedding. "And why does it have my name on it?!"

Alice shook her head in surprise. "I'm not sure." Her brow furrowed and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I didn't see any of this, either someone had made a random decision or I'm losing my touch."

"Don't worry," I told her patting her on the shoulder. "Look I'll go give this to security, you start on another store." Kill the preliminaries without me, it'll be less painful.

"You sure?" She asked. "You know I promised Edward I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"I'm a big girl Alice I can walk up an escalator and back down. Besides I'm never _really _out of your sight."

"Ha ha Bella very funny, I thought today was pick on Bella day."

"Give me the jewels Alice." I demanded.

She handed over the envelope but not before giving a stern look. "If you're not back in five minutes I am hunting you down."

"Alright Alice I get it, now go."

Alice turned and ran off into the nearest shoe store. I pitied the workers who would feel her shopping wrath.

Turning around I headed towards the six escalators that ran along all three floors. It was a weekend and I ended up getting squished between a stroller and a group of kids a little younger than me. I was afraid someone would somehow know what I was carrying and take the jewels so clutched them to my chest protectively. Finally when I made it to the third floor I searched around for a moment before finding a security guard. They were placed all throughout the mall, everywhere you turned there was usually one with their dull grey uniforms and batons hanging off their belt.

"Excuse me," I said walking up to him.

He looked at me curiously. "Yes ma'am?"

I held up the envelope. "I found this on the ground, I don't know who it's for but I think they'll want to find it."

The guard carefully took it from me and peeked inside. His eyes grew wide. "T-thank you," he sputtered out. "I'm sure somebody will come looking for this."

"No problem," I said. Turning around I walked away before he even looked up again.

I found to my dismay that the escalators had somehow become even _more _crowded, even the area around was spewing with people. Besides each escalator though was a set of stairs that weren't ready to break under people.

Praying that I was still within Alice's time limit I tried to shuffle between the horde of people and the metal and glass railing that prevented them from falling down four stories. I almost reached the stairs when a group of teenage boys started to roughhouse. One of boys shoved the other and he flew right into me, pushing me into the railing. I felt the metal behind me bend and with a grating noise it cracked from its foundations, the glass shattering into a thousand pieces as I fell.

I heard people scream around me but could only watch in horror as the ground began to rise towards me. I knew Alice wouldn't be able to save me, she couldn't have seen what was going to happen because it was an accident, not thought out. So I watched as the ground began to inch closer and I knew that I was going to die, that I would never see Edward again, that my death would be the cause of his, that the rest of his family would be miserable without him, and that I would never be able to live out my life like I so had wanted to.

And then I stopped falling.

Slowly looking up I was amazed to see a girl my age cling onto the edge of the floor with one hand while holding onto the scruff of my shirt with the other. Blood dripped from her hand as broken glass and metal dug into her skin. Her short blonde hair hemmed her face, and her green eyes blazed with determination as they stared in my own.


	2. I am You are

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its stuff, that genius is credited and should always be credited to Stephenie Meyer. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hand on," the girl told me. She raised her arm and began _pulling _me up while the rest of the crowd stood several feet back, watching in stunned awe.

When I got close enough to the edge I grabbed onto it and began heaving myself up. Unfortunately my upper body strength, or lack of it, still forced the girl to help, grabbing first my arm than my belt, finally pulling back onto solid surface.

Shouts and cheers erupted from the other shoppers as I stood up on shaky legs. Guards rushed towards us, some keeping the other people at bay while others began asking us questions in a rapid voice.

"Be careful where you step," the girl warned me, ignoring the guard who was trying to get the story from her.

I looked down and saw the floor was littered with glass pieces and metal shards that could easily penetrate my shoes. I then noticed the blood dripping from my savior's left hand and how she kept it unmoving at her side. Her shirt and jacket were torn and she was bleeding from not just her hand but from her arms, torso, and even a small cut ran the length of her cheek.

"I'm Sara Falkier by the way," she said walking up to me. The guard who had been talking to her had given up and was speaking to a witness.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. "You're bleeding everywhere."

Sara shrugged still keeping her hand as still as possible. Suddenly I felt dizzy, the smell of blood finally being processed through my brain.

I swayed slightly and would have fallen had Sara not caught me. I hear her hiss in pain as she wrapped my arm around her neck. "Please tell me you have an infirmary," she said to one of the guards.

He gave us one look and paled. "Of course come this-"

"Bella!"

I raised my head to see Alice bounding over to me, looking more scared than I have ever seen her.

"Oh God Bella are you okay?" she asked holding my head in her cool hands.

"I think I'm gonna pass out," I moaned.

"Sight of blood?" Sara asked.

I shook my head.

"Smell of it?"

I nodded, my head pounding from the movement, I seriously needed to lie down.

"We need a lemon."

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"A lemon," Sara said. "You can't smell a thing when you suck on a lemon, especially blood."

"This way please," A guard said to us.

By this time I was almost too far gone to see, the stench of blood was overwhelming. I felt Sara sit me in a seat and Alice sitting next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. Than we were moving, weaving in and out and finally stopping a few minutes later.

"Here Bella suck on this," Sara said.

I felt something press against my lips and obeyed. Immediately I wish I hadn't because it was the sourest thing I had ever tasted.

"Uhg," I said sitting up. I looked at Alice who was staring at me in surprise and I realized I couldn't smell anything anymore accept lemon, even the scent of blood was gone.

"It works," she said in awe. "I'll have to remember that."

"Geeez you'd think today was Friday the thirteenth," a man complained as he stepped through a set of doors market with a red cross.

Middle aged with graying brown hair he looked at us with calm disappointment, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his white robe. "Come on you three let's get you patched up." He looked in the direction of the guard who had driven us here in what I now realize was a gold cart. "I expect to know this one Bern."

He then spun on his heal and walked back through the doors. Sara followed, careful to open up the doors with her right hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, worried.

Sara laughed. "I'm not the one who nearly fell to her death, the question is are you okay?"

A minute later the man, who happened to be a doctor, told me. "Few scrapes and bruises," he said as he shined a light in my eye. Standing behind me Alice was watching her arms crossed over her chest. "Nothing major, you should think of yourself as lucky considering the incident."

"What did happen Bella?" she asked in a somewhat irritated voice.

I sighed. "Some boys shoved into me, I fell into the railing which broke, fell through the air than Sara grabbed me, saving my life, and than this."

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe the universe is conspiring against you, Edward's gonna kill me."

"Ouch."

I turned back around to see the doctor examining Sara's hand. Long gashes ran over her palm and fingers, and shards of glass could be seen through the cuts.

"Those will take some stitches," said the doctor. He then moved onto her other scrapes and cuts, most of which had bled out and ruined her shirt and denim jacket. "The ones on your stomach will be fine with some bandaging and so will most on your arm but this one," he indicated to a nasty gash on Sara's forearm, "Is definitely going to need stitches, and I doubt you'll be able to use it without pain for a few weeks."

"Joy," Sara said, sarcasm lining every inch of her voice. "Right when we move. Oh well, it was worth it." She looked at me. "You are okay, right?"

"I'm not the one who needs stitches," I said incredulously. "My hands are fine."

"Yeah and mine looks like it got chomped on by piranhas. It's fine though, I just have a long car ride ahead of me." She hissed as the doctor began pulling glass out of her palm and even though I couldn't smell it the sight of blood made my stomach twist.

"Where do you live?" Alice asked. "I'm Alice by the way."

"Nice to meet you Alice I'm Sara. I'd shake your hand but mine is a little out of commission."

I looked at her surprised, most people shied away from Alice because she was so foreign but here was a complete stranger wanting to shake her hand.

Sara didn't notice and continued. "Well my parents and my younger brother are already at the new house and today was my last day in Seattle. I was going to drive from the mall strait to Forks, it's this little town in North Washington."

I'm sure both Alice and I were gaping at her because she looked at us warily.

"What?" she asked.

"We live in Forks," I said in a hushed voice.

Now it was Sara's turn to gape. "No way. Little town, full of rain and squishy green stuff, lotsa forests?"

"Yup," I answered. Now I knew I was being conspired against by higher beings.

"There, the debris is out," the doctor said. "Now I can stitch it up now or bandage it and you can go to a hospital."

"Might as well get it over with," Sara said grimacing. "You going to be okay Bella? You nearly passed out back there earlier."

"I'm fine, that lemon thing really worked. I'm more worried about how you're going to drive all the way to Forks with your hand and arms all torn up like that." I looked at Alice who shrugged.

"We could travel together, we need to go home now anyways," she said.

Sara's eyes grew wide. "You guys wouldn't mind? Seriously?"

"Sara," I said almost laughing. "You saved my life, of course we don't mind. You don't mind leaving now do you?"

Sara looked herself over. "Well red is out of season but maybe I can fudge it."

"Good point."

"Bella," Alice said. "I'm going to call Edward and give him some warning so he doesn't freak when we get home."

I sighed. "Let him know easy Alice."

"He's going to freak either way," Alice told me grimly. "I just hope someone's around to contain him." She flipped open her cell phone and walked out of the infirmary.

"Edward?" Sara asked. "Boyfriend or brother?"

"Fiancé," I answered holding up my hand to show my ring. It had never come off since Edward had put it on me that one day.

"Ahhh that must be nice," Sara sighed. "You're lucky you found your love early, I'm seventeen and I haven't even had a boyfriend."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just never met the right one."

"How did you know?" I asked. I had, of course, known right away with Edward but wasn't sure if that's what happened with everyone.

"Instinct," Sara answered to my surprise. Then almost in a whisper, "I have a lot of instinct."

"Bella," Alice called walking back into the infirmary. She held out the cell phone with a grim expression. "It's Edward, just be careful, he almost blew my ears out."

I took the cell phone delicately. "Edward?"

"Bella!" Edward shouted. "Are you okay? What happened? Alice told me some but-"

"Edward, Edward, breathe," I told him. "I'm fine, a few scrapes but nothing much." I went on explaining the whole incident, how Sara saved me, that we were in the infirmary, and how we would be heading home soon _with _a new friend. Of course he panicked at parts and I had to assure him often that I would be fine and home soon.

"You are never leaving me again," he told me in a stern tone.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be home in a few hours, you do think everyone'll be okay with Sara coming over do you? I think Carlisle should look at her hand."

"Whatever you want love, I want to thank her anyway. Get home soon okay, we'll be back from hunting later tonight."

"I will," I promised and reluctantly hung up.

"That should do it," the doctor said.

Sara looked at her mummified hand and arms and grimaced. "How am I going to be able to hold a pencil like this?" she asked herself more than anyone in particular.

"We should get going," Alice informed us. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem. Keep the cuts clean and if there is any change in feeling in your hands or arms see a doctor immediately." He told Sara. "Here are some mild pain pills, they'll get you through two days but you'll need to see your doctor to get more."

"Thanks," Sara said taking the bottle.

"Good luck, oh and may I suggest you use the back door, there's sure to be a paparazzi waiting to attack you."

"He's right, there are about a thousand reporters out there," Alice said.

The doctor heaved himself up and walked to a locked door in the back of the room. "This'll lead to the alley behind the mall, you can get to the parking lot from there."

Swinging open the door revealed some sort of fire escape. Sara, Alice, and I made out ways down the rusty steps and into the wet alleyway.

"Bella you drive Sara," Alice said. "I'll go get my car and meet you two at the entrance."

"This way," Sara said and we headed off in the opposite direction of Alice.

We were forced to sneak around corners and duck behind cars as we spotted hoards of people with cameras trying to shove their way into the mall.

"Here," she whispered as we ducked down in front of a red mustang. She pulled out her keys and handed them to me. "Sorry, I can't even grip anything."

I manually unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat, wincing as the engine roared when I started it. "This is a nice car," I told Sara as she slid in next to me.

"It's one of my mom's, I don't have a car yet but I'm hoping she'll end up giving me this one in a few months."

We pulled out of the parking lot slowly and behind Alice's very conspicuous Porsche.

"Is that Alice's?" Sara asked in awe. "And you think my car is nice?"

Before I got to answer Alice signaled for us to follow and sped off, forcing me to drive faster than I normally would. Or feel comfortable with. We made it onto the highway without a problem and began the hours of driving to get back to Forks.

Throughout the ride Sara and I talked, finding out more about each other. I told Sara about my life with Renee in Phoenix, my life with Charlie in Forks, the high school which she would be starting her senior year at, and how I met Edward. Of course I left out most of the particulars of my new family.

Sara meanwhile told me about her own family. Her mother collected cars and even refurbished and sold older models while her father traveled around the world for an international airline. She had a preverbal genius of an eight year old brother who was already in fifth grade but she sometimes worried about him because he wasn't very social.

"Not that I am though," she told me. "I've gotta admit I don't make connections with people very well."

We continued to talk until we hit a rest stop right before Port Angels so we could change. Luckily she had all of her cloths in the trunk and even gave me one of her shirts to borrow so Edward wouldn't panic even more when he saw the blood on mine.

As I changed I realized I had made a new friend and that worried me. I was leaving in a little over a month and wouldn't ever see her again, I would simply disappear.

"Whose shirt?" Alice asked as I walked out of the restroom.

"Sara's, we both figured it would be better to change so people don't call the cops on us. And, well, for obvious reasons as well."

"Good decision," Alice said . "And don't worry, everything will be fine with bringing Sara over. She's definitely different for a human though, she seems completely fine around me and for some reason I feel completely fine with her." Her brow furrowed in thought. "I wonder what Carlisle will think."

I shrugged. "You can't get weirder than me Alice."

"True."

Sara walked out of the bathroom, her outfit changed from jeans, a light t-shirt, and denim jacket to jeans, and a black sweater.

"Sorry for the wait," she apologized. "Now would be an excellent time to have a third hand or something."

She said it so seriously that Alice and I busted out laughing. Sara just looked at us confused.

An hour later we were pulling into the Cullen's driveway and up to the white faced house. Esme and Carlisle were waiting to greet us on the deck and slowly approached as we got out of the car.

"Alice told us what happened." Carlisle said as he approached cautiously. I guess so as not to startle Sara.

It reminded me of when I first met him.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm fine," I told him. "Sara's the one who's all cut up."

"I believe we owe you thanks," Carlisle said turning to Sara. He extended his hand, saying, "I'm Carlisle."

Sara took his hand with her good one, looking completely comfortable. "Nice to meet you Carlisle, I'm Sara."

Esme than walked forward and offered her own hand. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. Thank you so very much for saving Bella."

Sara took her hand as well. "Glad to meet you Esme and it was no problem."

"Not by the state of your hand," I told her. "Carlisle, I was hoping you could take a look at them."

"Of course," Carlisle said. He turned to Sara and explained, "I'm a doctor who works at the nearby hospital. If you don't mind I would be glad to take a look."

"Sure, that'd be awesome, it'll save me a trip to the hospital."

As we walked inside I fell behind so I was walking next to Esme. Alice had taken her car to the huge garage behind the house.

"Where are the others?" I asked her is a hushed voice.

"Edward will be home in a few minutes Bella. Don't worry I warned them all about our guest."

"Alice said she didn't see any problems," I informed her.

"I know," she whispered.

We followed Carlisle and Sara into the kitchen where Carlisle sat at the small table and pulled over a light.

"I'll be in the other room," I told everyone before quickly running out. I didn't think there were any lemons nearby.

As I stepped into the hallway I heard a car's engine cut and doors slam close. Less than a second later my Edward shoved through the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges. He caught sight of me and in a flash I was in his arms, held against his chest in an unbreakable hold.

"Bella," he breathed looking at my face with such concern it hurt. His gaze flickered over me, his eyes narrowing as he saw the bandage on my arm.

"I'm okay," I assured him, softly touching his face.

He grabbed my head in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Don't scare me like that again," he said. "If I ever lost you…"

I grimaced at that thought.

"Promise me you'll never leave," he said seriously.

I stood up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his in response. He pressed his hand against the back of my heads and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This kiss was rougher than the others but that was fine with me, my love was here, with me now and the crushing hold that killed my heart every time he was away had been lifted.

When we did pull away I wasn't the only one breathing hard.

"I already did promise you," I said once I stopped panting.

"Good because you're never allowed to leave," Edward said playfully. "Now come on, Carlisle is finished with your friend and I want to thank her."

He pulled me alongside him, always keeping his arm around my waist. As we got to the kitchen I saw every one of the Cullens in the kitchen. Even Jasper was leaning against the wall next to Alice, apparently completely at ease.

"Thanks Carlisle," Sara said standing up.

"Of course, I'm glad I could help."

"Hey," I said walking up to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Sara answered. "Carlisle said I'll be able to use my hand in a few days. I can wait, just try not to fall off anything till then."

"I'll make sure of that," Edward said kindly.

I remembered Sara hadn't been introduced to anyone else. "Oh, Sara this is Edward. Do you know everyone else?"

"We had introductions. Nice to meet you Edward."

"I glad I could meet you Sara, and I want to thank you for saving Bella," Edward said. "You don't know how grateful I really am."

Sara shrugged. "It's no big deal but I'm glad I could help." A watch on her wrist I hadn't noticed began to beep. She looked at it with a frown.

"Do you need a ride home?" Edward asked.

"Ummm….yeah I should probably get going." She turned so she faced the others. "Thanks everyone, it was nice to meet you all, and thanks again Carlisle."

There was a chorus of goodbyes and good lucks as we walked out of the room and towards Sara's car.

"Mind if I drive?" Edward asked Sara, unleashing his full power on her.

Sara looked at him for a moment than threw her keys to him. "Be kind, it's not my car."

Edward smiled but looked slightly confused. "I will."

Sara gave us directions and in a few minutes we were pulling up to a ranch style house hidden deep in the woods. Behind it, carved out of the forest was a huge garage, one of its doors opened and revealing an ancient vehicle.

"Mom!" Sara shouted as she stepped out of the car. "I'm home."

A woman slid out from under the car and walked over to us. She was dressed in grease stained overalls and white t-shirt, a bandana holding back long hair the same color as Sara's.

"Well who are these folks?" she asked. "And what happened to your hand? Roughhousing around again? You know your brother was hoping you would help him build his observatory but you can't do that now."

"Mom this is Bella and her fiancé Edward," Sara said gesturing to us. "We met in Seattle. And Benny needs to learn how to use a hammer anyway."

"She actually saved me." I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "I'm afraid that's why her hand is like that."

"Well at least she got hurt for something good. Do you two want anything? I've got some juice in the house."

"Actually we have to be going," Edward said pulling me a little closer to him. "We have some last minute planning to take care of."

"Alice?" Sara guessed.

I nodded grimly.

Sara patted me on the shoulder sympathetically. "Have fun."

"Thanks," I grumbled. "See you around?"

Sara nodded. "Sure, just knock on the door, someone's always home. Edward it was nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

Edward took it gladly. "Thank you again Sara."

"Bye Bella, see you around."

I smiled. "Bye Sara."

Sara and her mom headed inside while Edward and I walked towards the forest. We needed to be out of sight of course before Edward took off running. As we were reaching the tree line Edward suddenly stiffened and whirled around to face the house, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" I asked fearfully. Nothing ever caught Edward by surprise like this, nothing good at least.

"She knows," he said in disbelief. "She figured out what we were."

I stared at him in shock, realizing my new friend figured out I was going to marry a vampire.

**She figured it out! Who knew? Well now what will Sara do? The whole world would love the story that revealed vampires were real. You wanna know? Stay and read then. Evil grin**


	3. What now?

Disclaimer: me no own twilight, sad but true

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How does she know?" Carlisle asked.

We were back at his house in the dining room, the rest of the Cullens either sitting on chairs or leaning against the wall, staring intently at Edward. They had been as shocked as he had, especially Alice because she hadn't seen any of this coming. She figured it was because nothing had been decided except at the last moment.

"She figured it out," Edward nearly growled. "The little things gave us away, and Sara was clear minded and observant enough to put two and two together. Our appearances, movement, the fact that every time she shook hands she didn't feel a pulse." He shook his head. "This had never been a problem even when we are in places long term so why now?" he asked more himself.

"Because people can't usually get passed your appearance," I answered. "You dazzle people remember? Most of the time they're so stunned they can barely talk let along think."

"People also deny new things," Alice said. "Things they're usually uncomfortable accepting. Sara is different, she seemed perfectly fine with me when we first met."

Jasper then spoke. "She was fine, perfectly calm the entire time. More than you were when you first met us actually Bella."

"That in itself is strange," Carlisle said thinking. "I marvel at how Sara can concentrate on the minute though. To be able to realize in the brief second we shook hands that we don't have a pulse and then not to deny it is remarkable for a human."

Edward shook his head. "She wasn't thinking about trying to discover things about us."

"So it's instinctual?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded.

"She said something earlier about instincts," I said. "That she had a lot of it. But what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Carlisle answered.

"There's also something else," Jasper said. "Did anyone else notice the way she smelled?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Edward sighed. "She didn't smell like a normal human would, not quite as…sweet I would almost say. Like comparing salt to sugar. Sorry for the food analogy."

"That's why everyone could be around her so easily," I marveled.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "That is also something to think about. I think we should find out more about Sara, especially what she'll do with this knowledge."

"I can talk to her," I offered.

"That might be best, we don't want to frighten her. You'll have to be careful though Bella so you don't end up telling her more than she already knows."

I nodded. Suddenly Edward grabbed me around the waist. "Well now that we know what we're going to do I think I had best take Bella home."

Everyone said goodbye as we left. A few minutes later Edward stopped at the edge of my house. I huffed as I slid off of his back and looked at my house.

"He's still upset?" Edward asked me grimly.

As if he didn't already know.

"It's getting better, he's talking to me now," I grumbled.

Ever since Edward and I had announced we were engaged Charlie and I had been on bad terms, barely speaking. It was getting off easy considering he nearly shot Edward when we first told him. It had been getting better over time, Charlie and I had begun speaking to one another a few days ago.

One of the lights flickered on inside and a shadow walked in front of the curtained window.

"I'll see you in a minute," I mumbled before walking towards the house.

I opened the door and walked into the house ready for the shouting that would soon ensue.

"And where were you?" Charlie asked as soon as I walked through the door. "And what happened to you arm?"

His arms were folded across his chest and he looked at me grudgingly.

I sighed and hung up my jacket before turning to him, keeping a cool façade. "I was out with Alice when I cut myself." No need to go into the details of _how _I cut myself, that would probably give him a heart attack.

"Shopping for the wedding?" I grunted.

"Yes," I replied patiently. "But we didn't get much done, I made a friend and we had to leave before we could do anything. In fact I'm going over to this friend's house tomorrow so I'll be out again."

Charlie looked at me befuddled as I walked passed him and up my room. I almost reached the top of the stairs when he called out.

"Bella," he said tersely.

"Yes?" I asked uncertain.

He took a deep breath. "I just want to apologize for how I've been acting."

I smiled. "That's okay Dad, I know it's a lot to take in but-"

Charlie interrupted. " But I have to say, I don't think Edward is the right one, there are plenty of others and you're way to-"

This time I cut him off. "Dad we have been through this a thousand times," I said angrily. "I am marrying Edward and you're going to have to accept that."

Before he could say another word I stormed up into my room, slamming the door and flopping on my bed, burying my face into the pillow. "I hate this," I muttered into its surface. And I did, I hated fighting with Charlie, I hated being at odd ends with Renee who had made her opinion of my choice quite obvious with a very long E-mail, and I hated having to shop nearly every day.

I had to wait a few minutes before Edward's cool arms wrapped around me, startling me.

"Sorry," he apologized as I jumped slightly.

I shifted in his arms so I could see his face, his topaz eyes were staring at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked concerned.

He frowned sadly. "You're bleeding again, you probably should change that bandage now."

I looked at my arm to see the blood had soaked through the cotton wrapping, I was surprised I hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Hmmm…" I said sitting up. "I think there's some bandages in the bathroom." I turned back to him and smiled, trying to ease his worries. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the bathroom and began rummaging around in the medicine cabinet, looking for some gauze or something. Then suddenly he was there, standing behind me, helping me sift through the stuff.

"You should stay in my room," I whispered to him.

Edward smirked at me. "Don't worry, your fathers watching a game."

He pulled out a roll of gauze and handed it to me. "Here."

I took at and began unrolling a piece, laying it on the sink so I could take off the old bandage. Unfortunately it was on the back of my right arm. I brushed the tape with my fingertips, my tongue hanging out of my mouth in concentration, but couldn't grasp it.

Edward laughed at my expression. "Let me help," he whispered, ruffling my hair.

I held still as he pulled off the tape, wincing slightly as it caught my skin.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay," I told him.

He took off the old bandage which was soaked with the red liquid and I looked at him worried.

"Are you sure this doesn't bother you?" I asked him.

He merely smiled slightly and gazed into my eyes. "Honestly Bella you worry about the strangest things." Suddenly he frowned and gently held my arms so the light shone on it better. "Close your eyes and hold still," he commanded me.

I obeyed, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt a small prick from my cut.

"Okay."

I turned back to Edward to see him holding a bloody shard of glass in the claws of a tweezers. "I'm surprised a doctor would miss this, I'll have Carlisle look at you when we get a chance."

I paled at the sight of the blood. Edward noticed and smiled apologetically before tossing it into the small waste basket we had in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry love, I should have been more careful."

I took a deep breath before replying. "That's okay, I'm fine though, I don't need Carlisle to look at it."

"I would feel better if he did," Edward said as he cut off a piece of the gauze.

I sighed but allowed him to wrap it around my arm and tape it so it wouldn't move when I did. Then he went back to my room so I could shower and get ready for bed. When I came back I found him lounging on my bed, book in hand.

He noticed me in the pajamas Alice had bought me and his eyes widened. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I tried to convince myself they weren't too bad, surely I could handle a pair of light blue silk pants and a low cut lace tank top. But then again, I was use to wearing sweats to sleep, it had never come _close _to something this revealing.

"Do you like it?" I asked uncertainly.

Edward walked up to me seductively, his face holding a coy smile. I felt myself blush even harder but smiled, wrapping my arms around him. He led me back to the bed and laid me down next to him. I curled myself against him, tilting my face up as he tilted his down. Our lips crushed together and I twined my hands in his hair, pulling myself closer to him until I felt melded to him. As I pulled away to breath he whispered my name into my ear, sending chills down my spine whenever his cool breath brushed up against my neck.

But all too soon he pulled away, leaving us both panting for breath.

"Yes I do like it," Edward said smiling hugely. "I'm assuming I have Alice to thank for this little gift?"

I nodded, finally regaining my breath. Edward buried his face in my hair and I could feel him breath in deeply.

"Just enjoying the bouquet," he told me. He started humming my lullaby and I felt my eyes begin to droop shut.

"I don't want to go to sleep," I mumbled.

"Shhh," Edward whispered. "You've got a long day tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement and snuggled against him, shivering as my bare skin touched his. Sleep enveloped me like a warm blanket and then I was gone.

**So tomorrow they talk to the girl who knows everything. What will she say? Do? And what little secret is dear Sara keeping?**


	4. My wish? To be like them

Disclaimer: why do we have to put these things? If it's a fanfic I don't think its going to be the original author. Regardless here is my disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window, grazing my face with its rays. Turning sideways I saw Edward laying next to me, completely still, his eyes shut.

"Edward?" I whispered playfully. He still didn't move.

I shifted so I was lying on his chest, my chin resting on his collar bone and my arms crossed under my neck. "You know if you don't wake up I'm going to have to leave for Sara's on my own."

A small smile curled on Edward's lips and his arms wrapped around me, pinning me to him. His eyes shot opened and he stared at me. Then his gaze flickered to the window and he rolled his eyes.

"If this sun doesn't go away you might have to," he said.

I frowned.

"Come on, breakfast time."

He flung me up into his arms, holding me bridal style and ran into the kitchen where he promptly set me in a chair.

Even after breakfast and getting ready for the day the sun was still shining unusually bright. Edward and I both frowned.

"You can still drive me," I told him.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow," Edward suggested staring at the sun like it was a menace out to ruin everything.

I shook my head. "You know it would be better to talk to her as soon as possible."

Edward sighed. "I get to drive you."

A little while later we were pulling into Sara's driveway, Edward safely hidden in the shadows of the Volvo.

"Be safe," he told me leaning over.

I kissed him lightly before opening my door. "I will," I promise. "Besides Sara already saved me once, I think the two of us combined can keep me out of trouble."

Edward looked at me wryly. "I'll only be a few minutes away okay? Keep your cell on."

"I will."

I closed the car door behind me and walked up to the front of the house, listening as Edward drove off. Hesitantly I raised my fist and knocked lightly on the door. It swung open to reveal Sara's mom wringing a red rag in between her hands.

"Hey Bella," she said smiling. "How are you? I suppose you're here to see Sara?"

"Mello Mrs. Falkier, I'm good thank you, and yes. I hope I'm not intruding on anything, I know it's early."

Sara's Mom laughed lightly. "Not at all, I think Sara's in the woods somewhere right now. I'll send Benny to help, can you wait a minute?"

"Sure," I said.

Sara's mom disappeared for a second then came back with a young boy who had a pair of glasses brimming his nose. His short black hair spiked on his head in a windblown manor and he was extremely pale, almost as pale as me.

"Bella this is Benny Sara's little brother," Sara's Mom said. "He knows where Sara is, unfortunately he's the only one who does."

I was confused by this, where did Sara go so she wouldn't be found? And why could only her little brother find her. I wanted to ask but all I said was, "Hi, I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Bella," Benny said. He yawned and I noticed for the first time the circles under his eyes. "Sorry I'm not more awake."

"That's okay."

"Sorry I can't help you Bella," Sara's mom said. "But I'm lost in these woods, and I've got a car in need of a tune up sitting in the garage waiting for me."

"That's okay," I told her. "It's fine."

"Thanks, I'll see you around, come on in if you guys get hungry." She disappeared back into the house and I heard another door shut.

"Well I guess we better get going," Benny said walking outside.

I followed him as he made his way onto a path that lead away from the house and into the woods.

"My Mom thinks I always know where my sister is but unfortunately I only know sometimes."

We had begun to walk into the woods along a dirt path. I prayed as I looked at the roots and stones that I wouldn't fall on my face in front of this kid.

Suddenly Benny stopped and frowned. "Great, she's deeper into the woods than normal." He turned to me. "You're not very good with hiking are you?"

"How did you know?" I asked grimacing.

"Instinct," Benny answered.

My eyes widened. Did this entire family have instincts stronger than normal?

"Do you mind waiting here? She's off the trail a few minutes west and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sure," I answered, what else could I do.

"Awesome, here's a chair."

Benny then proceeded to reach behind a huge tree and pull out a folding chair to my shock. He unfolded it and set it on a flat part of the path.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he told me before running off into the woods.

I sat down in the chair stunned, these people were…strange. There was no other word for it, they pulled chairs out of trees and knew where each other were in an instant just by instinct. I shook my head and sat in the chair, waiting patiently for Sara and Benny. Suddenly a sound above me made me look up and I was stunned to see Sara sitting on a tree branch a good fifty feet in the air.

"Hey Bella!" she shouted smiling. "Sorry I'm late, I didn't think you'd be back so soon!"

"Are you okay up there?" I asked.

"Sure I do this all the time. Hang on I'll be down in a sec."

To my horror Sara dropped down from her branch and onto the one beneath her. Without taking a breath she used one hand and grabbed onto the trunk, swinging around and finally climbing down to the ground.

I looked at her, my jaw slacked and my eyes wide. Sara noticed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry Bella, it's something I do every day, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You just swung down a tree in seconds," I marveled.

Sara chuckled. "It's a lot harder to do when the bark's _wet_."

"What are you doing up there?" I asked in wonder.

Sara reached around her back for a small wooden box that was hanging from a strap, slung across her shoulder. I hadn't noticed it before and gasped as she opened it, revealing the unfinished painting of a black bird.

"You did that?" I asked in shock.

"It's not that good, I'm getting better though," Sara responded frowning at the painting. "The wings are off a bit."

"Are you kidding? That's incredible Sara! I've never seen anything like it."

"You like it that much?" Sara asked shocked.

I nodded.

"Humm, maybe I am getting better." She closed the box and clicked the locks together. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well actually it's kind of a concern of Edward's and mine's," I said sheepishly.

Sara nodded. "You mind walking a bit? I know a great place we can talk, although I'm pretty sure I already know what it is."

She began down the path, leading us deeper into the woods.

I felt my eyes widen. "You do?" I asked following.

"Yeah, it's because I know what your family is right? At least Edward's side. I mean, there really is no other reason for you to be back here." She smiled mischievously. "So how did they take it?"

"Well honestly they're worried about what you're going to do now, since you know," I said shamefully, how could I accuse someone I hardly knew of betrayal?

Sara chuckled. "They're afraid I'm going to go spiel it to the world. Bella I hate to tell you this, but vampires aren't the first 'nonexistent' creatures I've met."

"You're kidding." I stated, Edward had neglected to tell me there were _more_…things out in the world. Honestly I've had enough fantasy creatures coming to life, I didn't want anymore.

"Here we are," Sara said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I heard the gurgling of a creek and looked around, confused where it was coming from. We broke through the tree line and I gasped. We were standing on the edge of a rock cliff, a deep pool of water twenty feet below us. Fish could be seen through the clear water, swimming idly near the muddy bottom. A huge tree had fallen long ago from the cliff and onto the white sandy shore on the other side, creating a natural bridge. A few yards upstream the water panned over fist sized stones, making the bubbling noise I had heard earlier.

"Oh wow Sara, it's beautiful," I said turning to her.

She only nodded her head in response, a sorrowful expression masking her face. "It's one of the last hidden wonders of this place. Throughout the world there may be many, but time shall claim them all, all beauties hidden shall be revealed, and the world is left to wonder why it is suddenly so small." She walked onto the log and over to its center, as balanced as if she were on a flat surface.

I carefully followed her, pondering her words and trying not to slip. I almost made it when I slipped on the smoothed bark and I felt myself pitch over the side.

"Whoa," Sara shouted, catching my arm and keeping me from careening into the water. "Careful, I think Edward might come after me if you got hurt. I'm actually surprised he's not with you, then again the sun does have certain repercussions for someone like him I guess. I do know it's not that it hurts him so please don't try to fool me with that."

"What else do you know?"

"It's Benny actually who knows everything, he's a genius and has some very unusual connections. He tells me everything though, I like to keep up with what's fact and what's fiction."  
"Why?"

Sara shrugged, "Several reasons. One I'm not normal for a human, I hope you've realized that by now."

I nodded.

"Good. I'm not normal and I don't like to be, so there's nothing left accept for the abnormal. Second, I hate not knowing anything, it irks me, and I love knowing things that may be unaccepted or not widely known. And third." She glanced at me warily. "I have a question before I tell you this reason, I hope you won't get offended but it."

"I won't, I promise," I vowed.

Sara glanced at me again then stared at the fish below, dipping the toe of her boot into the water. "Is Edward…Are you…how long do you intend to live?"

I looked at her surprised but relaxed. "I plan to be with Edward for a very long time. You can say it straight out, I had to fight for it and for once I won against him. I'm quite proud of it actually."

"So he didn't want to change you into a vampire?" Sara asked incredulously. She then frowned. "Is he crazy?"

She said it with such conviction that I had to laugh. Sara joined me and for a few minutes we clutched onto the log, trying not to fall off as our sides began to ache.

"No," I answered still giggling. I wiped away the tears that had formed in the corner of my eyes. "He's not crazy, he's just got this while theory that you lose your soul when you get turned and you're eternally condemned. He doesn't want that to happen to me."

Sara snorted. "Of all the ridiculous notions. You can't be condemned or lose your soul for what you are, I mean, I can't see your family as soulless demons."

"That's what I think," I said rolling my eyes. "I finally won out at least, although I have to get married to do it." I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Probably all the better," Sara said.

I moaned. "Not you too! This weddings been nothing but torture, I'm even hazardous to people I don't even know!"

"Bella what looks better, disappearing with your husband, or disappearing with your boyfriend?"

I put my finger to my lip in thought. "You know I've never thought of it like that. Why'd you want to know if Edward was going to change me or not?"

"Don't judge me like I'm crazy okay?" Sara asked.

I nodded my head.

"I'm serious Bella, and you have to swear you won't tell anybody, Benny and Mom are the only ones who know."

"Okay Sara I promise."

Sara sighed. "I want to be a vampire."

**So will Sara get her wish? Pretty good so far huh, but it gets much better I promise (and I should know I wrote the darn thing)**


	5. Strange people, weird friends

_Well here we go again folks, some tough stuff came up and my life was put on hold cuz of family issues. Well now schools out and I've regained a mediocre amount of sanity. Here we go again… and this time the trouble starts._

_--_

Chapter V

I nearly fell off the log. Why? Why did she want to be a vampire? I wanted it because I had no choice, Sara on the other hand had a perfectly normal life ahead of her, she could live normally.

Then I remembered what she had said, how she wasn't normal. And it hit me like a ton of bricks. Sara wasn't kidding when she said that, she wasn't lying either. I had been around her enough to see things. I hadn't noticed them before but as I thought back they began to highlight themselves.

The way she moved, how she knew things, something like climbing down a hundred foot tree in seconds is not a feat a normal person could undertake. She had told me it was instinct and now I believed her, she seemed more at home here in the forest then I had ever seen her, like an animal back in its territory.

But I still didn't understand why.

"Say something," Sara demanded concerned.

So I choked out one syllable. "Why?"

She turned away, looking into the tops of the trees. "Why not? If you're not happy, it you feel like something is off, you try to fix it right? You change it anyway you can."

"You're not happy being human?" I asked confused.

"It's more like I don't feel like it's right, for me to be human, like I'm supposed to be something else. The more I heard about the things that weren't supposed to exist the more it felt right, the more I wanted to become something different." She smiled at me slyly. "Of course I would never ask, I'm much too embarrassed to do that. But if it was offered…"

"You would take it," I finished in understanding.

Sara wasn't satisfied with being human. No, maybe satisfied wasn't the word, she felt as if she didn't belong, like the odd man out in the whole world. To her the pros outweighed the cons in being transformed. But did she know every negative?

"Sara I don't think you know everything," I told her sadly.

She held up her fingers and began to tick them off as she said, "Three days of pure pain, followed by uncontrollable thirst for blood for the next who knows how many years, shunned by normal humans which I already am, can't eat food, can't sleep, sparkle in the sun so Sunday picnics are out, watched by a royal family version known as the Volturi, and I won't be able to be around humans for quite some time."

I could only stare.

"Sources remember?" Sara asked tapping the side of her head. "I know everything."

"Apparently," I said. "So what now? What do you plan to do?"

Sara shrugged. "Keep painting, keep waiting, Benny's got a few friends who, in a few years, might be willing to take an underling. Of course I'd be different from most vampires, I like being the odd man out. Perhaps in a few years I'll join you and Edward, you wouldn't mind seeing an old friend would you?"

I stared at her, speechless. What could I say, from one point I understood but from another I thought she was crazy. My newest friend wanted to become a vampire.

See, I told you I should know the definition of weird.

"Come on," Sara said standing. "We should head back to my house, Mom's probably got lunch ready and you can call Edward. He gets worried doesn't he?"

"Yeah," I answered still slightly stunned. "He does but he knows to be, I'm a magnet for danger, trust me, it hasn't been easy."

"The odds are against us all," Sara said, standing.

We slowly made our way back to her house slowly, but the time it came into view my stomachs was growling.

"My Mom's a good cook," Sara said opening the door. "Unfortunately that's one gene I didn't inherit.

We walked inside and I found myself in a bright hall. Warm colored rooms split off from the hall, and a spiral staircase sat in the corner. We walked into a cream colored living room, its walls covered in scenic paintings, most of which were so unbelievable beautiful they couldn't possibly be real.

"Did you do all these?" I asked Sara.

"Some of them," she answered, laying her paint box on a table. "I prefer not to do scenery though, I like the have something to focus on."

We continued through the living room and into a pure white kitchen where I could see Sara's mom leaning over a stove.

"Hey kids," she said. "How's grilled cheese for lunch? Oh Sara Jackson's hear, I think you should maybe introduce Bella before he comes down."

Suddenly something blurred out of the corner of my vision and I screamed as I began to fall backwards.

"Ahh!"

Arms wrapped around me, catching me before I fell and I found myself staring at a boy maybe a year older than myself.

"Too late," Mrs. Falkier sighed. "Jackson this is Bella, Sara's new friend."

Jackson put me back on the ground and smiled at me. "Hello Bella, sorry I ran into you I'm still getting the hang of jumping."

"Jumping?" I asked.

"Jackson's one of those people who don't exist," Sara explained. "He's a jumper, show her Jack."

I look at Jackson expectantly. And then I was looking at thin air. Bewildered my head whirled around, looking for him.

"Hahaha, over here Bella."

I turned around to see Jackson staring at me from outside the huge window in the living room. He smiled and waved and then he was in front of me again, staring at me crazily.

"Wooo that's a rush," he said.

"Show off," Sara muttered.

"Hey if you were this fast you'd want to show the ladies too."

"Two problems with that Jackson, first I like guys, and second she's engaged."

Jackson sighed. "Why do I always miss the pretty ones? All well, maybe I'll have better luck with that girl in Egypt, she seemed interested."

"Better eat," Mrs. Falkiers said. She tossed a grilled cheese which Jackson immediately began to chow down on.

"Hey," he said between bites. "Benny said don't wait up, he crashed for the day. I'm telling you Mrs. Falkiers you really should send the kid to bed earlier."

"I've tried," she sighed. "But every time we begin an argument he ends up winning."

"What was he doing all night?" I asked Sara.

"Looking for wood elves."

I could only stare in wonder.

We ate lunch around a small round table and chatted. It turned out Jackson had been skipping around the world for about a year, for him it was great because he was a photographer and could get awesome shots no one else could. He had met Benny online and had become interested after he found out he knew what he was. After a while they had all become good friends and Jackson stopped in often.

After lunch Jackson said goodbye, he needed to get some pictures of the South American canopy before the sun set, and I called Edward.

"Bella?" he answered, relief clear in his voice.

"Hey Edward can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"How'd it go?" he asked. I heard the car start up.

"Really well, we do have a lot to talk about, nothing bad though, just interesting."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, and then we can talk," he said happily. "And don't worry, I pried Alice off you today."

I smiled. "I'll see you in a bit," I said and hung up. "He'll be here in a few minutes," I told Sara.

"Cool, I'll walk you out."

I followed Sara out the door and we began to walk down her long driveway.

"So you promise not to tell anyone?" Sara asked warily. "You know, about what I want to become? I don't think your family will approve and I certainly don't want them thinking I'm asking them."

"Sara I think I should," I told her. "They are kind of the experts."

"Can you wait until we become more acquainted? I don't want them thinking I'm a complete freak, not yet at least."

"Alright I'll wait," I gave reluctantly. "Honestly though if you're going to be around a lot you better tell them, we really don't have any secrets from each other."

"Am I going to be around a lot?" Sara asked surprised.

"Sure, you're a friend now, and you know our secret," I said in my best spooky voice.

Sara laughed. Suddenly she stopped and cocked her head to the side slightly. "Edward did say he would be here in a few minutes right?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah," I answered. "Why?"

"Cuz there's someone pulling along my driveway."

I listened hard and sure enough heard the familiar sound of tires carving against gravel. A dark maroon SUV pulled alongside us slowly. It's heavily tinted window rolled down to reveal a young dark haired man with sunglasses on.

He smiled apologetically and said, "Hello girls, I was wondering if you could tell me what road I'm on. I'm kinda lost and I'm trying to get to Port Angeles."

"You're not on a road," Sara said stiffly. "You're in my driveway."

I looked at Sara confused, I had never thought she would be hostile to a complete stranger, but she was frowning clearly in dislike at this man.

"Sorry about that," the man apologized. "I'm Andrew Cattith but the way, nice to meet you."

"Sara Falkier," Sara answered. "And this is my friend Bella. If you want to get to Port Angeles get back to route one oh one and head south. There should be a couple of signs to lead the rest of the way. Good luck."

"Thank you," the man said kindly.

His words sent a chill down my spine and suddenly I understood why Sara was hostile. _Edward._ I thought.

_I'm debating to keep this story going I've got the inspiration for it but is it worth writing? Probably yes but I want to know from you if it is? Review yes if you want to keep this going and I'm going to need convincing so if you read the story review darn it._


	6. Rock the boat Rock the boat baby

**Alright so I'm not going to be able to post for a little while, maybe a week + cuz I am going away to writing camp. (YESSSSS! does happy dance) Ummm…I can't think of what else to say cept I do think I will continue this story thanks to a couple of people (you know who you are) who reviewed and told me they wanted me to. I don't demand reviews but I love them and as long as one person tells me they want the story to continue I will keep going with it, that's all it takes, that one person.**

"Sara Falkier," the man said, seeming to think for a moment.

I saw Sara stiffen slightly. "Yes," she said with a hard voice.

"Hmm…" the man tapped his chin with a serious expression on his face. Then as if a switch had been thrown a huge grin spread across his face and he almost bounced in his seat. "Well I believe I owe you an apology," he said jovially.

"That's okay, my driveway can be mistaken as a road," Sara responded.

The man smiled wider, revealing his teeth. "You don't understand, let me apologize for what I'm about to do."

Sara's eyes went wide. "Run Bella!" she shouted.

I didn't understand at first but then a burly man jumped out of the SUV with speed I would have thought impossible. He grabbed Sara around the waist and charged toward me. I tried to turn around but, of course, this is me we're talking about, tripping on the pebbles. I slammed onto the ground and they dug into my knees, gouging the flesh with needle like pain. Instantly the sweet sickly smell of blood reached my nose but the huge arm that wrapped around my stomach blocked that out. Fear welded up inside my chest and I screamed, as loud and hard as I could. But when my voice came out it was instantly muffled by a cloth. Surprised I sucked in a breath and inhaled a sweet scent, not so much different from blood but without the rust.

As I tried to breathe through the substance I found to my horror my mind getting fuzzy and my body becoming numb. My hands, trying to claw away the hand that was on my face, fell to the side, and I felt my eyelids droop. Darkness crept onto my vision, a forceful even kind of darkness that sealed your fate. As I fell unconscious my mind flashed a picture of Edward as a final act.

Back and forth, back and forth. It was the only thing I was aware of, the movement of back and forth. I wasn't even conscious, just aware, as if half asleep and dreaming as the same time. And then I smelled the oil, and the rust, and the salt. I wanted to gag, it was awful and coated my throat and mouth. These scents reawakened everything, as if a light switched had been flicked on I sat up, completely awake and aware.

"Bella?"

I looked around wildly, trying to see anything, anyone. But I couldn't because it was pitch black. No, no, no, no, I had to see where I was, I had to wake up from this nightmare and see Edward lying next to me, frown on his face as he frantically asked what was wrong. Gasp broke through and I knew I was hyperventilating. My stomach felt sick and I turned around, begging to see something, anything. But there was nothing accept swallowing black that ate you like the embodiment of gluttony, consuming your body and mind until there was nothing left accept insanity and panic.

"Bella!"

"Sara?" I choked.

Something warm pressed against my shoulder and just by feel I could tell it was a face.

"It's okay Bella, deep breaths," Sara cooed.

I obeyed and sucked in as much air as I could, holding it for a second before letting it out. I did that a few times before my breath came in evenly if not heavily.

"Good," Sara said.

She must have sat back up because I suddenly couldn't fell her. Panic began to weld up inside of my again. I didn't want to be left alone. The dark began to swallow me up again where they had been warded off by Sara earlier.

"I'm right here Bella," Sara assured me.

She must have sensed my panic.

"Now tell me, are your hands bound?"

I tried to move my arms but I couldn't and I felt the rough surface of rope dug into my wrist. I hadn't even noticed it before and was shocked to find I could barely feel my arms and my fingers forget it, they were dead asleep.

"Yes," I answered.

I heard Sara sigh and mutter some profanities. "Bastards—knew where I kept my knife too."

"You carry a knife?" I asked shocked.

Sara chuckled darkly. "Yeah, never thought I'd actually have to use it. I think they took my shoes too."

I wiggled my toes in curiosity and sure enough I was also missing my shoes. Alice was going to kill me; she had just bought those for me.

"Me too," I said.

"And we're on a boat."

I finally took in the rocking and the smells and put two plus two together. "That's not good," I mumbled.

The room went silent and I felt the air tense.

"Sara?" I asked nervously.

She mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said I can't…swim," Sara declared in shame. "I hate the water, I always have, scares me to death."

I stared at where I thought she would be in complete shock. "You what?" I asked in disbelief.

"I can't swim!" Sara shouted back. She growled in frustration. "I'm sorry for yelling, that was inappropriate."

I looked around in the darkness and found myself trying to make light of the situation. "Yes shouting while being kidnapped is completely inappropriate."

Sara was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Yeah I guess you're right."

It was silent for another moment before I asked, "Why did they take our shoes?"

"Kidnapping tactic," Sara answered. "Think about it, are we going to run anywhere that might be painful to our feet? Like a forest, or hot sand?"

I shook my head then remembered she couldn't see it. "No."

"Right so it minimized the chances of us running off."

It did make sense somewhat. I wasn't about to run over something painful without shoes and would probably trip or fall without them easier than normal.

Both of us were silent for a while when Sara asked, "Any chance of your boyfriend coming to rescue us?"

I stiffed and squeezed my eyes shut. Edward, Edward, Edward. His name replayed in my mind like mantra, torturing me with every syllable. Tears gathered under my lids and I felt them break through all barriers, streaming silently down my cheeks. My chest knotted and I wanted to cry out. This entire time I had been too panicked to notice the anxiety that nearly killed me every time I was away from him, but now it crashed down like a wave, burying my.

"Bella?" Sara asked, her voice filled with concern.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. If I opened my mouth I was sure a sob would break through.

Hands ran over my face and I heard Sara sigh. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make up upset."

Her arms wrapped around me and Sara hugged me. I buried my head in her shoulder and tried my best to hold back tears but found I couldn't, they just kept coming. After a few minutes they finally stopped and I pulled back.

"How did you manage to get your hands free?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from me.

"They're not," Sara said. I could hear the sadness in her voice but could tell she was trying to go along with my distraction. "I just managed to get them in front while you were sleeping."

"You woke up before me?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, and trust me, I freaked out too."

I felt heat rush up to my cheek and looked down, ashamed that I hadn't been able to keep my cool enough to help. Once again I was only hindering someone once again. Why was it that I was never able to help?

The floor we were on suddenly pitched back and I flew through the air with a scream. My head contacted with something metallic and it resonated with a gong. I thought my skill was going to split with pain but was dulled as unconsciousness took me under once more. This time I didn't even have time to picture Edward, only his name echoed in my mind.

_Alright, alright so what did we think? Good, bad? Seriously I'm a new…not writer, but public writer, this is really my only stuff I have for other people to read, this is my schooling, you guys are my teachers. I'm serious about my writing, this is what I would love to do as a living. SO seriously guys please review, even if it's something like, watch your spelling, that's great!_

_Also I like being talked to! I don't really know any other writers and I've never been able to find out half the stuff on Fanfic, like contests, or Beta Readers, I don't know half the stuff and I don't know any of the people. Please respond to this lonely little writer , (_


	7. El Chupacabra

_I posted this by accident at first and then remembered to say a few wrods. That was stupid of me sorry. So here's chap 7. I'm so excited! I'm sure you all know why (tomorrow is the 2nd) so i probably won't post for a bit not that i post often. Gotta apologize for that but i do other things, such as my own originaly writing and i have 2 other live stories going right now so i work on them too. _

_ALright disclaimer-- Do i own anything? Yes i own Sara that's it though everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer and her geniousness._

_Alright enough harrassing here is the next chap_

_-- _

Chapter VII

The light was the first thing I noticed. It was undeniable, glaring through my eyelids and giving me a headache that split my skull right in between my eyes. I tried to bury my head in my pillow, to make it disappear, but instead of a soft cushion I hit something hard. I would probably have a bruise on my cheek. And then the memories flooded in--Sara, being kidnapped, the boat--all hit me along with a splitting pain in the back of my head. Tears began to pool in my eyes.

I whimpered, "Edward."

"Bella?"

The sluggish voice wasn't Edward's. Blinking my eyes open I saw Sara lying across a dirt ground. Her eyes were halfway opened and she was breathing heavily, kicking up dust whenever she exhaled. Her face was pale and I could see dried blood caked on the side of her shoulder, dripping from a gash that tore through her T-shirt. She had lost that energy that had kept me going throughout this whole ordeal, if she broke now I don't think I could hold on much longer.

"You don't look so good," I whispered. My throat was hoarse and my voice came out with a crack.

Sara coughed lightly. "Yeah I don't feel so good. What happened?"

"I have no idea."

Sara shook her head and blinked widely, trying to shake herself awake I guess. I watched as she moved her shoulders, lying on the side of one and then flipping onto her back. Her breath came in heavy gasps and every few seconds she would wince in pain. And then it was as if a switch had been thrown. If it was possible her face paled anymore—her eyes grew wide as golf balls and filled with horror.

"Shit," Sara cursed in a low voice.

My heart thudded into my throat and my stomach rolled in violent waves. I had never heard Sara curse before and the way she was looking around…had we been pitched in a hell? The gaping hole in my chest tore open at that thought and I knew the answer to that, I was already in hell because _he _wasn't here.

"We're in a jungle."

I never knew air could choke you. I coughed violently trying to breath but the bubble managed to stay in my throat. I ignored it and flipped onto my back. My body was completely numb from shock so I couldn't even feel pain.

Green—greener than green—filled my entire vision so not even the sun could break through. I thought Forks was plagued with foliage but it was a desert compared to this place. There were trees that seemed to touch the sky itself, plants that shouldn't grow above my knee towered over my head, and vines as thick as my arm looked ready to strangle anything living. Not even a mouse seemed to be able to penetrate the thick green, it was choking. There was nothing else, no dried leaves, no brown trunks, no colorful flowers or cars or even people: everything was green and new, reborn, and very natural, and very, very foreign.

And then the smell. It finally hit me. It was disgustingly sweet, like rotting flowers. Moisture hung thick in the air, intensifying it until your head was filled and ready to explode. I gagged slightly and tried to breathe through my mouth, deep even breaths.

"Are your hands free?" Sara asked.

I snorted. The ropes were painfully biting into my skin now and I wouldn't be surprised if I had cuts ringing my wrists and ankles.

"I'll take that as a no."

I realized how mean I was and apologize. "I'm just scared."

"That's alright," Sara said, "trust me I'm not in the best mood either." I watched as she sat up and shook her head.

"Told you they'd be right where we left them."

I turned around and so did Sara, only to see the same men who kidnapped us stroll out of the jungle. They were obviously comfortable in this environment strolling through the underbrush like I would my own house—with calm, comfortable steps. I glared at them, fear building in my stomach, knotting the muscles until I felt like I was going to throw up.

"They don't dare hurt us," Sara hissed. "Not until they bring us to their boss at least."

I recognized both men as the two who had kidnapped us when we were back at forks. One of them, the one I recognize from the car, walked over and picked Sara up, slinging her over his shoulder. "She's smart," he grunted.

"Yes. I. am." Sara growled, each word punctuated by a kick.

The man grunted and grabbed her feet, holding them still. If the situation wasn't so dire I would have been hysterically laughing. But I didn't have enough breath to as soon as the other man slung me across his shoulder, knocking the wind out of me. As he followed his accomplice I closed my eyes and wondered what Edward was doing.

**Epov**

Green flew by, disappearing under my feet. I kept my eyes forward, my mind open for any stray thoughts that might be about Bella. I was going to murder the man who dared to do this to my love. He was going to regret the day he ever dared to lay eyes on her. The transformation from human to vampire was going to be a joy ride compared to the hell I was going to put him through.

_Edward slow down. _

I glance back to see Alice and Emmet falling far behind and forced my feet to slow. They had been traveling with me for two days, ever since Bella had gone missing. The others had to stay in Forks to keep up the preface that we had no idea where she was, that we were just as lost and helpless as anyone else. We were far from it.

"Alice anything new?" I asked desperately.

She snapped, "You would know Edward."

I growled at her but Emmet hit my over the head, nearly sending me into a tree.

"Knock it off," he shouted. "This isn't going to help find Bella."

"Sorry," Alice mumbled.

I looked at her sharply but I couldn't help but soften my expression. She was staring at the ground and if she were able to she would probably be crying. Normally I would have consoled her but I didn't have the heart to right now.

"I'm sorry too," I apologized. "You've only helped Alice."

Alice nodded before giving a faint smile. Suddenly her gaze became foggy and I stiffened as I was assaulted by a series of images.

_Bella was lying on the ground, her hands and feet still tied together. I didn't have time to growl because two men walked through the jungle, glaring at her. The image flashed and I saw the men walking through the forest, extremely comfortable. Sara was slung over the leader's shoulder, squirming in his grasp while Bella was silent and still, her eyes closed. _

My dead heart tore as the image disappeared and I sunk to the ground. Alice's visions told us what was happening to Bella but not where, there were thousands of square miles of jungle all over the world. We could be searching for years and we still may never find her. I was losing her, I was losing Bella.

**Bpov**

It was not until I woke up did I realize I had fallen asleep. Blearily I looked around but only saw white. Great I had either died or gone blind. A shooting pain tore through my wrists and ankles and I realized no, I wasn't dead—heaven didn't hurt—and if I were blind I would see black not white.

"They were kind enough to untie us," a raw voice spat.

I looked over and saw a blob. I rubbed my eyes, trying to brush away the sleep when it hit me: I was rubbing my eyes…with my hands. I gasped and looked around, surprised to see Sara looking at me with a faint smile. By her feat was a metal tray.

"Food sucks," she said, shoving the tray away with her sneaker.

She threw a pair of shoes at me and they landed in front of me. I recognized them as my pair, the pair that had gone missing since the boat. Unfortunately they were ballet flats and I doubted we were out of the jungle. I was going to kill Alice next time I saw her, little fashion vampire couldn't let me wear a simple pair of sneakers or hiking boots like Sara had on.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for a few hours," Sara said. "The nice people who dragged us here kindly untied our feet and hands once they nicely locked us in this room with 'dinner. It's grosser than cafeteria food." She mumbled the last part.

I looked around to see we weren't in a room we were in a jail cell, with white walls and bunk beds and everything. The only difference was there weren't bars locking us in but a solid metal door.

"Never thought I'd see the inside one of these," I said stunned.

Sara laughed but it was void of any humor. I could hear the desperation in it. "Eat you need something," she said.

I looked over to see a tray full of grayish food by my side. It looked like Charlie tried to cook it. I groaned, oh Charlie. He was probably frantic and so was Renee and Phil and, oh jeez I couldn't imagine how Edward was. He was probably combing the world, desperately searching for me.

"My Mom is probably flipping out," Sara mumbled.

"Yeah my folks are probably flipping out too." My mind was on Edward though, and how desperate he must be.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I took a shaky breath and asked, "So what now?"

It didn't help my fears that Sara shook her head. "I don't know, I don't know who has us or why, though I may have an idea."

"What?" I asked desperately. Not knowing anything was as bad as the dark, it swallowed me until I couldn't breathe couldn't think.

"There's a lot of ifs," Sara warned.

I nodded my head.

She took a deep breath and began. "If we're in South America, if," she stressed, "then we're being held by a group of vampires that formed a few years ago. If we're not in South America I have no idea who these people are or why."

"Vampires," I choked out. "But we've only seen humans."

Sara nodded her head and put her chin in the palm of her hand. "Yeah that's true, I wonder why that is. The Volturi are the only ones I know of who dare to hire humans."

My face paled even more at the thought of the Volturi.

"Don't worry it isn't them," Sara said, seeing my expression. "This group isn't even on their radar."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"A group of radicals if you will. They believe humans are much more inferior than vampires and vampires shouldn't disgrace themselves by hiding or even associating with the 'inferiors'."

My jaw dropped. "They're prejudice?" I asked in shock.

"Bella they eat humans," Sara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Well then again I guess it was—to me at least. "Still I never really thought…" I trailed off still in shock.

"Yeah well they're not very large, the Volturi don't even bother listing them as a threat."

"So if they did kidnap us why?" I asked.

Sara rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "This is all my fault, if you hadn't even been near me you wouldn't even be in this."

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. I had never seen Sara even close to losing it but I guess we both had to at some point. Inching over I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, holding her close.

"It's not your fault," I told her.

"I know about vampires, I talk to them," Sara continued. "They probably wanted to kidnap me simply because I knew about them."

"They're prejudice right?" I asked.

Sara nodded.

"So me, a human, getting married to a vampire has nothing to do with it."

Sara laughed and sucked in a breath. She wiped away the tears on her face before nodding. "That could be why."

"So we'll both take the blame," I told her.

Sara nodded again. She took a deep breath then stood up and tried to brush the dirt off her pants. It didn't work.

"Well freedom is six inches of concrete and a steal door away." She was back to her own, confident self.

I sighed and laid my head back. I was exhausted, emotionally, mentally, but there was no way my body was going to allow me to sleep after being unconscious for. Then it hit me, how long had we been gone?

"Sara," I said.

"Hmm?"

"How long since…"

"Two, maybe three days," Sara answered.

My stomach growled loudly and I realized I haven't eaten for those two or three days.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Sara smiled. "Eat, I'm gonna try to actually sleep."

I nodded and grabbed the tray of foot. It was horrible, with the texture of undercooked eggs and the taste of cardboard. Whoever made this was either half drunk or had no hands and use their feet. I hoped it was the first one.

"This taste like crap," I said.

Sara didn't answer and I looked over to see her sleeping soundly. The bandages on her arms, from when she had saved me, were no longer white but brown. Her shirt and pants were torn and stained, and she had a few new cuts plus the gash on her arm. It was laced with dried blood and looked pretty nasty but better than it had before. I doubt I looked much better.

Standing up I walked over to a mirror. It was a few inches wide and tall and barley adequate but I still grimaced at my reflection. Dirt and grime covered my face and there was stuff woven all throughout my hair. It was a mess to begin with, completely tangled and out of control but now there were things in it. I began to tedious task of pulling out the branches and leaves, wishing I had the chance to take a shower or even a brush. Just as I was about to resign myself to staring at the ceiling the door suddenly creaked open.

"Sara," I said, quickly walking over to her.

Sara blinked her eyes open before blearily sitting up. Her and I both watched as a man with the pale complexion of a vampire walked through the door. He had long, black hair tied back in a ponytail and for once it wasn't the crimson eyes that terrified him it was his smile.

"Sara Falkier," he said in an oily voice.

I turned in time to see Sara flinch at her name. "El Chupacabra," she said, her voice was dim. "One of the most deadly vampires alive."

I fell back against the wall and stared at this new threat with terror. He stared back, lips pealed back to show glistening teeth. I tried to suck in a breath and pressed a hand against my chest, feeling my heart hammer through my skin. I began to doubt Edward would ever get a chance to stop it.

--

**_ Reviews don't make me write but they do make me post faster-if you like my story or don't i want to know. If you have a suggestion to it please, do tell because i could use them. Alright i'm off peeps bye bye. _**


End file.
